Saiyantales: The Invasion of the Energy Benders
by Lifebender
Summary: Gohan and Videl go on thier honeymoon and find that Saiyaman and Saiyagirl are needed on another planet! Will thier fun trip turn out to be more dangerous than expected? Rated M just to be safe. DISCONTINUED! But adoption comes with an excellent beta. :)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Gohan and Videl walked out of the church hand in hand as rice flew everywhere around them. They were finally married and about to embark on a rather lengthy honeymoon.

"Make way for the happy couple!" shouted a rather excited blue-haired woman standing in front of an impressive looking spaceship.

Videl giggled and brushed some rice out of Gohan's spikey hair. "Thanks again for letting us use your ship for our honeymoon Bulma. Oh—!"

Gohan had scooped her up surprising her and quickly flew to the door.

"Somebody's a little anxious…" Videl trailed of smirking. They hadn't had much alone time recently due to Bulma and Chichi's fuss over everything that is wedding.

"I just wanted to get in before—Oh no…" Gohan sighed as he looked around the inside of the enormous spaceship.

There were large tables set up in the middle of the living station. One table was committed just to Gohan and Videl with photos, flowers, and two cakes.

ChiChi followed them into the ship proudly. "I thought you might try to run off after the ceremony you two, that's why I went ahead and moved the reception in here at the last minute." She clapped her hands and a large crowd of people entered behind her.

"Thanks mom…" Gohan groaned. He looked around at the party. There was Krillen, 18, Maron, Vegata, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha and his girlfriend, his friends from school, and lastly his father, who was awkwardly patting a crying Hercule on the back.

"They all have to grow up sometime…?" Goku tried, which just brought on another round of sobs from the so-called champion of the world.

"Oh daddy…" Videl said embarrassed, and led him back outside the ship to calm him down.

"Whew…" Goku let out a sigh of relief. He was a very compassionate guy, but consoling a 50 year old man was nothing like saving innocent lives. _That_ he was good at.

"Was all of this…" Gohan started gesturing to the groom's cake which was in the shape of a dragon surrounded by 7 dragonball shaped cupcakes. "…really necessary?" He finished.

"Of course, Gohan" said ChiChi. "We won't be seeing you again for 6 months. The least you can do is let us all celebrate properly together." She snapped her fingers and caterers started to set out salads and such on the tables.

Vegeta scowled. "Hey Bulma! You said there'd be _food_ here. That's the only reason I came!"

Bulma shook her head. "It's called salad Vegeta. You Saiyans should start eating healthier you know, that magic youth won't last forever."

"What! I'm in perfect health thank you very much" replied Vegeta puffing out his chest.

Bulma sighed and went over to him. He was always the same solid and unrelenting prince. Oh well, she was still happy that ever since the war with Boo he had been calling her "Bulma" instead of "woman".

Videl reentered with a much more sobered Hercule, and ChiChi quickly showed them their seats. Once everyone was seated, some sensual music started playing from the sound system in the corner. Gohan blushed a deep red and glared over at his mother.

"Whoops!" ChiChi laughed. "That one must have been for later."

There were snickers across the room, and even a few catcalls.

"Yeah Gohan!" Yamcha shouted.

The music shifted to a lighter beat, and everyone started to chatter over the dinner tables.

"Shoot me now…" Gohan mumbled. But Videl overheard.

"Not like it would do any good Saiyaman" she replied, then followed with a quick peck on the cheek and added whispering in his ear "That was some pretty romantic music by the way." Gohan turned to her and kissed her full on the mouth. He felt her blushing but it just made the kiss warmer and he savored every second until Yamcha flicked a tomato at them. Gohan glared at him and everyone at the table laughed while the second course was being served.

About a hundred cows worth of steaks later, all the fighters were somewhat fed, and it was time for the cake.

While Videl and Gohan were having a blast smearing icing everywhere, Bulma snatched the four star cupcake-ball and brought it over to Goku.

"This bring back any memories Goku?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, this is how it all started…", he said, slightly reminiscent.

Trunks darted out of nowhere and snatched the treat out of his hand.

"Snooze ya lose Goku." He went to take a bite but Goten was too quick. He had the ball out of his hand and down his own throat in less than a second.

"What was that about snoozing Trunks?" Goten laughed.

"Hey, you guys just ate… my grandpa…" Goku said slightly paling.

"Earth to Goku!" said ChiChi. "It was just a cupcake dear."

"Oh…" Goku shook himself and laughed along with Goten as everyone else started eating cake.

When Videl threw the bouquet, it was caught by Eraser who looked pointedly at Sharpner who rolled his eyes. They had already talked about getting married and he was just saving up for a ring to do the proposal right.

Gohan aimed the garter at Sharpner who dramatically held up his finger to see if he could get a ringer. But at the last second, Gohan shifted his aim and shot it straight into Yamcha's face. Yamcha cringed like it was an energy blast, and it ended up hanging right on the tip of his nose. His girlfriend took it off him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That's for earlier!" shouted a laughing Gohan. Yamcha looked terrified even while he was kissing; probably thinking about a certain conversation he might have to endure later that he had no interest in having.

After a bit of crazy dancing, people started to leave.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Piccolo.

"You and Videl should stop by New Namek at somepoint" he suggested. "None of this would be possible without them you know."

"Already planned it Piccolo" Videl cut in. "Thanks for coming."

Piccolo nodded and took off with Dende behind him.

Bulma went over a few last minute instructions about the ship before she left with Vegeta and Trunks.

"…and the only real inconvenience is it can't be capsulized!" she finished. "Have a good trip you guys!" She exited.

"Now you guys be _safe_ out there" said Krillen in a voice that implied a double meaning. 18 roled her eyes.

"Not too safe though" ChiChi interrupted. "If y'all are gonna be gone for 6 months then let's see…" she paused. "I'll expect a grandbaby in, at most, 15 months!" she exclaimed.

Gohan, 18, Krillen, Goku, and Hercule all fell over with their legs sticking up in the air while Videl just blushed.

"Oh c'mon Goku wouldn't it be fantastic to have a little granddaughter?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"Uh… sure" Goku answered awkwardly smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Now you take care of my little girl… and… yeah." Hercule said avoiding Gohan's eyes.

"Don't worry sir. I could never see Videl hurt in any way ever." Gohan said protectively.

"Awwwwwww…" sighed Videl from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okaaaay guys, let's give these two lovebirds some space" said Krillen. "It is their wedding night after all."

After much goodbyeing later they were finally gone.

"Well now that we're alone…" Gohan said sultrily.

Videl and Gohan kissed passionately and were about to move to the bedroom when the heard a gentle 'ahem' from behind them.

Gohan was so shocked he dropped Videl and whipped around. Videl hovered back to her feet before she hit the ground and glared at the people who had interrupted. It was Sharpner and Eraser.

"Whoa Videl, we just hung back to leave our gift… Let's just say it wouldn't have been appropriate with all the company around" said Sharpner.

"…and if that _lovely_ music doesn't get y'all in the mood, this definitely will!" said Eraser handing Videl a sparkly blue bag.

"Oh thanks guys" said Videl, giving them a look that said please gtfo.

"No prob" replied Sharpner making a hasty retreat. "You guys take care now!" The door shut behind him.

"Now where were we…" said Videl.


	2. Chapter 1 New Namek

A/N – HEY! Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragonball Z or Avatar LA. However, I will continue to post until the thoughts in my head stop messing around with my brain.

Chap. 1 (New Namek)

Gohan POV

I popped open a bottle of Piccolo's Namekian champagne and poured a couple of glasses for Videl and I. We had just plotted our course and would get to New Namek in about 9 hours. After a month living in the ship, we were both sort of ready to get in touch with other sentient life forms. And this honeymoon wasn't just to get to um… _know_ each other better and get away from earth, but we also wanted to visit different planets and try to help people as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. And besides, this was the last bottle of the champagne, and if this stuff was so good, we had wondered, what other kinds of drinks did the Nameks make?

I walked over to Videl where she was lying on the couch in just her robe and gave her the glass.

"Mmmm…" she sighed, taking a long sip of the drink. "What are we celebrating?"

"Our first month of marriage of course!" I replied, holding up my glass.

"And what a first month it was…" she mused whilst touching her glass to mine.

"Yes, yes…" I said lost in a reverie of bliss. "I'd say we've defiantly made the most of it."

A few hours later the bottle was drained, and so was our energy. Of course Videl couldn't last nearly as long as I could, but it was still quite a while before we woke up naked on the couch.

"Oh! Gohan we must have reached New Namek hours ago! Get up!" Videl exclaimed jumping from the couch.

"Don't worry Videl, I'm sure everything's fine." I reassured her. "Navicom, what is our location?"

"We have been orbiting New Namek for 2 hours" said the robotic navigation computer.

Oh crap.

"Would you like to descend into the atmosphere now?"

"Yes! To the shower!" I shouted dramatically. We rushed to the bathroom and took the shortest shower we had ever had together. Then we hurriedly changed into our Saiya outfits and jumped out of the ship after it landed.

"I'm The Great Saiyaman!"

"And I'm Saiyagirl!"

"We're ready to fight-" I started.

"Oh hey guys!"

"GOTEN!" we shouted together.

"Maaan, you guys sure took a long time coming down here. That's why dad left. He left me here instead to give you these." Goten said. He held up a small bag. "They're a late wedding gift from Korin." He said throwing the bag at me.

"Uh… Thanks I guess" I said pocketing the bag of senzu beans. It was sort of irritating seeing him here when Videl and I were on our honeymoon. "Why did dad even bring you?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I… I… just really missed you guys…" Goten answered scuffing his feet.

"Oh… look at him Gohan" Videl cooed going over to give him a hug. "I bet you got lonely with your big brother gone for so long…"

"…and it's summer break so I don't even have school… Mom makes me study during the day though" he said with an ugly look on his face.

"Ugh, I know how that feels" I replied. "What about Trunks?"

"Well _he_ went and got himself a girlfriend while you were gone. Asked her to the school dance and everything… Now he spends most of his time with her and I'm always soooo bored!" He finished, whining.

"Really? He's only thirteen, what's he doing with a girlfriend at that age?" I queried.

"Well…" Goten started with a smirk.

"Wait! Never mind I don't want to know the answer to that." I quickly spewed out. "So is dad still around? Surely he didn't instant transmission you here and then return to earth…" Then I heard a voice behind me.

"If you had been paying any attention to your surroundings you would be able to sense him here."

"GAAH! Piccolo!" screamed Videl. "Don't do that!"

"You're out of practice Gohan. You should have searched the planet for energy levels before you landed… and while we're talking about you landing, what _were_ you doing in orbit for so long?" He observed our wet hair and disheveled appearance. "You obviously weren't doing any sort of planning…"

I smiled a little. "Let's just say we were enjoying your wedding gift. Thanks again by the way."

"Hmm? Oh…" Piccolo blushed purple. "Well…" He snapped back to his hardened expression. "That was very irresponsible you know, we still have enemies that would not hesitate to ambush any of us. New Namek is not as safe as Earth nowadays…"

"Sorry Piccolo…" I quickly focused to sense my father's power level. He was just a few miles west in a rather large colony. "Shall we go meet Goku then?"

"Yes, let's go. There's an interesting problem the Namek's here are having that you two might be able to solve." He flew off in a flash of light and I followed with Videl and Goten. A few minutes later, we landed on a tower from which my dad's signal was coming from.

"There they are!" my dad shouted and clapped me on the back. "We've been waiting for the happy couple" he said with a smile. I looked down. At least he didn't ask why we had stalled. "C'mon there's something important we need to talk about with the elders." Straight down to business like usual with dad. When he got his mind fixed on something he was almost completely oblivious to everything else.

"So what's up?" piped Videl as we walked. She looked very interested in everything around her. It was her first time on an alien planet after all.

"There's no immediate threat." Piccolo said. "The Nameks sensed unusually high energy levels approaching a planet that was close to the original Namek. They would have just ignored it, but the source reminded them so much of Frieza they were frightened that whatever was investigating might be after the dragon balls."

"That would eventually lead them here…" I speculated.

"Exactly" replied Piccolo. "Now we thought it would be as simple as getting Goku to instant transmission to the planet and finding out what they wanted, but it's proven to be… more complicated." He finished looking to my father who was ahead of us.

We reached a circular room where Piccolo introduced us to a few of the older Nameks. The largest one in the center was the grand elder Drooma. To his right and left were Pianu and Vowice.

"This is your son and his wife then?" Drooma asked Goku. "Why are they wearing those ridiculous outfits?" Goten and Goku snickered.

"I'm the Great Sai-" I started.

"Could you guys please cut the act for two seconds?" Piccolo asked annoyed. "There's no reason to be in disguise here."

"Oh… I guess you're right." I mumbled taking off my helmet. Videl followed suit and dad took center stage.

"Grand Elder, I have been meditating for an hour and I cannot read the planet's energy or anything on the planet. Everything is… ambiguous. If I were to instant transmission I may end up in outer space hundreds of miles away from the planet." He finished with almost a look of defeat on his face.

"We were afraid of this" replied Drooma. "We as Namek's have even had trouble sensing the planet's energy in the past… and ever since sometime… ohmmm lets see… two earth years ago I believe, it has been nearly impossible to focus on that area whatsoever."

"What?" I cut in shocked. This was unheard of. Namek's were supposed to be the wisest of all major life forms. What kind of special power could a planet have that could fool a Namek?

"This is another reason we are concerned about the ordeal" said Pianu staring at me. "For ages our race has wondered what sort of power lay on that planet. It was always far too dangerous to make a voyage though. We are not the kind of people who would blindly and without purpose traverse into the unknown without a plan." He finished, keeping his eyes on me.

"And now we sense a power-source similar to Frieza's approach the mysterious planet…" Drooma picked up. "What if that power fell into its hands? We all may be in serious trouble…" There was a short silence.

"This is where you come in Gohan." Piccolo stage whispered to me.

"Huh?" I replied looking at him confused and he face palmed.

"We can go to the planet…" Videl said a little intimidated by the aliens. "We have a really fast spaceship." I turned around surprised. This is what Piccolo must have been insinuating.

"This will be perfect! We can fly over there real quick and find out what they want and then come back to report" I said nudging Videl. She was still a little awestruck by everything so I added whispering, "It's the perfect mission for Saiyaman and Saiyagirl!" Piccolo groaned slightly.

"Hmm…" Drooma was pondering.

"I assure you they are capable Grand Elder." Piccolo said and my father looked at him and frowned.

"I don't like this idea…" he said. "I can't leave earth and risk being stuck somewhere I can't instant transmission… so you two would have to go alone…" he paused. "But I guess you guys have been flying together for a while now. This shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"I do not think it wise to deny your offer…" mused Drooma. "We would be forever grateful for your bravery in this task involving so many mysteries."

Pianu smirked. "I'm sure you will be perfect for the mission. We appreciate the help."

"Don't worry about it" I said. "I believe the people of earth still owe the Nameks for their help with reviving earth and its entire population after the war with Boo."

"Then it is settled" Vowice put in. "Since the task is of the upmost importance, we would ask if you could leave by tomorrow morning." She finished and then Piccolo turned to us.

"I know you guys wanted to enjoy your time on New Namek because it's your honeymoon" he said, "but as you can see these events take precedence…"

"Oh! You are newlyweds?" Vowice said her eyes lighting up. "We should have a feast for celebration and sending you on this journey."

"Yes, Yes" Drooma chuckled. "Spread the word and start the preparations… the council is dismissed." Everyone rose and exited looking excited about the party. I turned to Videl and studied her. She seemed to have a renewed sense of confidence and exhilaration I hadn't seen before. Maybe she was just pressured by the council before. In any case she looked like she was up for just about anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Ready for your first crazy alien party?" I asked.

"Oh please…" she scoffed. "Technically I'm married to an alien."

"Half alien…" I mumbled.

"Kind of weird they're throwing a party for us though don't ya think?" Videl was speculating. "I mean we just got here an hour ago…"

"No it isn't strange at all." Piccolo said coming up behind us. "The Nameks here would celebrate the birth of a chicken if they could. You embarking on this quest to help them and the fact that you were just married pretty much mandates a party."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Goten shouted. "I wonder what kind of food they'll have…"

"No Goten." My dad said. "We need to be getting back to ChiChi. She'll have a fit if she learned we stayed here just to celebrate."

"Wha- aww…" Goten whined. "Can I at least come back tomorrow to say goodbye?"

"I'm sure that will be fine." He answered. "Goodbye everyone! See you in the morning I suppose" he finished, winking at me. Then they were gone.

"I suppose we should go to the party now." I suggested. "You coming Piccolo?"

"Of course." He answered gruffly. "Someone's got to make sure the two earthlings don't make a fool of themselves" he finished with a smirk.

"Then let's go!" Videl said, and we all took off.


	3. Chapter 2 The Stowaway

A/N Hey - still no Avatar characters in this chapter but they should get there in the next chapter. I got distracted with a sorta lemon thing near the end that I hadn't planned. Let me know if you think it fits.

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragonball Z or Avatar LA. However, I will continue to post until the thoughts in my head stop messing around with my brain.

Chap. 2 (The Stowaway)

Gohan POV

"Ughhhh…" I tried to sit up straighter. I was in the cockpit going over our navigational plans but my head hurt so much I kept loosing focus. Piccolo had given us a harsh wake-up call in the morning, and everything that happened after that was a blur. In fact, most everything after dinner last night was blurish to me. It must've been one crazy night.

I looked over at Videl. She had promised me she would help with the plans when we took off, but now she looked like she was about to pass out. I poked her in the side.

Nope. Already passed out. Unconscious as a statue.

I sighed again. I guess we can work out a plan later. I picked her up and took her to the bedroom - and she didn't even stir. She just hung limp in my arms. I'd be afraid that she'd died if I couldn't hear her breathing and feel her heartbeat. Plus I could still sense her energy, which is special to me. Being able to sense her living presence so close… It didn't matter that she was still a chaotic mess from last night. I had a peaceful and loving feeling just knowing she was here, in my arms.

After depositing my comatose bride in our bed, I decided to get something for my headache. I opened the fridge and one look almost made me throw up. Quickly shielding my eyes from the beer, I snatched a water bottle and downed half of it in a couple of seconds. My mom always taught me that the main cause of headaches was dehydration.

"Ahem, Mr. Gohan" said a man's voice over the ships speakers.

"Comcom?" I replied.

"There is a signal from earth trying to contact us" said the ship's communications computer. "Shall I patch it through?"

"Ok… go ahead." I answered a little irritated. This better be important. I had asked everyone back on earth not to contact us unless there was an emergency. Plus I wasn't in the best of moods right now…

"Hello? Gohan?" It was my father.

"Yeah dad?" I answered with a sigh.

"How goes the mission so far? You didn't look too keen to travel this morning…" He started.

"Yes dad." I cut him off starting to get frustrated. "We're following the Namek's instructions to the T. Was there something you wanted?"

"Well…" he was hesitating. "What do you remember about this morning before you took off?"

"Uhhhh…" I tried to recall everything through the blurs. "I can't really remember any details if that's what you're after… I know after we said goodbye we logged the coordinates into the computer. The rest of the time after we took off we've been trying to figure out our best approach when we get there…" I trailed off. "Is there a problem? Did we forget something?"

"More like your father forgot something!" I heard a shout in the background.

"Chi Chi, let me handle this-"

"No! You've done enough mister!" my mother interrupted. "Gohan? Are you there?" I heard my mother's voice more prominently.

While contemplating whether or not I wanted to be there, a video screen flickered on and all of a sudden I was staring my mother in the eyes.

"Video signal received and distributed to monitor K" said Comcom.

"Thanks a lot…" I muttered.

"There you are" my mother said with a frown. "You look terrible!"

"Hi mom…" I half groaned. This is just what I didn't need right now. I sat up a bit. "What's going on?"

"Well your father came back without Goten this afternoon, claiming he wasn't on Namek…" she started. "So either he has been taken, or he is on your ship right now!"

"Wha- What?" I stammered. "Are you sure? Maybe he just hid on New Namek and dad didn't look hard enough…"

"I couldn't sense his power level anywhere Gohan." My dad said coming on screen.

I thought for a second. "He was probably just masking it from you dad" I reasoned. "You know we're some of the only fighters who bothered learning that trick."

"I already thought of that" my dad said shaking his head. "That's why I asked the Namek's if they could find him a little while ago, but the only thing they could tell me for sure was that Goten wasn't anywhere on New Namek." He finished with a guilty expression.

"Well, where were you before we took off? Weren't you with him?" I asked.

"After we said goodbye we went back to the Grand Elder" he said thoughtfully. "Then Goten said something about forgetting to give you guys Korin's senzu beans and I just let him fly off…"

I didn't like the glare my mother was giving him, so I decided to give the ship a quick scan with my mind. There was Videl, obviously, in the bedroom. She had rolled off the bed onto the floor and was now drooling on the carpet. Sexy thing. I probed the ship some more. There were no detectable life forms other than my corpse of a wife.

"I'm not picking anything up here guys… you sure there's no way he might still be on New Namek?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm positive" my dad said with a somber expression. "The Namek's would have been able to find him if he was on their own planet. I'm afraid the only hope we have left is that he's masking his energy from you right now."

"Hmm… I don't see any way around that other than just manually looking for him everywhere in the ship. And this is a big ship…" I said rubbing my head. I did not want to deal with this problem right now. Yes, I was worried about Goten, but I was starting to feel really stressed out, and this was supposed to be a vacation!

"Here" my mom said coming up close to the monitor. "Just put me on the ship's loudspeaker and I'll get Goten out if he's hiding."

"Switching to loud-" started Comcom.

"No! Cancel that order Comcom!" I said hastily. The very last thing I wanted to hear was my mother's harsh voice resonating throughout every corner of the ship. I don't think my head would be able to take it. Then there was Videl who was asleep… but in her state she would likely be undisturbed. Oh well, still a good reason to get my parents to shut up. "Videl is sleeping mom… we wouldn't want to wake her."

"Oh…" she started to whisper. "Why is she sleeping so late...?" Her eyes widened. "Has she been acting weirdly lately? Maybe getting sick for no reason and things like that?" She was getting very excited for some reason.

"No… not really" I answered kind of confused. "Why?"

"Well what if she's pregnant? Wouldn't tha-"

"MOM!" I cut her off. This was the last straw. "Videl is NOT pregnant! She was just up really late last night. When she wakes up, we'll look for Goten around the ship. In the meantime, why don't you guys ask Piccolo what happened this morning-"

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." My dad interrupted my rant looking surprised.

"Anyway," I continued eyeing him. "We will call you if we find anything out. Now, goodbye" I rushed.

"Bye" my dad answered, understanding that the conversation was over.

"Wait-" my mother tried to put in, but my finger had already hit the manual disconnect button, not trusting Comcom to get the job done in time.

Oh blessed silence. I ceased rubbing my head and decided to fix my askew spouse. I walked to the bedroom, returned her to the bed, and laid down next to her to relax for a bit. It felt so good to lie down I figured it was ok to take a nap as well. I was mentally exhausted and emotionally tense from that lengthy conversation with my parents. That coupled with my lack of sleep from the night before made me drift into unconsciousness…

I woke a few hours later to the sound of the shower running. Videl must be up. Sure enough I was alone in the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom quickly shedding my clothes.

Videl heard me fumbling around outside the shower and asked kind of apologetically "Oh, did I wake you?"

I came in behind her and started massaging her head and neck. She sighed and leaned back then smirked up at me.

"That'd be a yes." She said sexily and leaned back into me more. I kissed her neck and collar bone while continuing to massage. I think by now I had made it clear I didn't really feel like talking so she turned around and kissed me while my massage naturally shifted to more delicate areas of her body. I diverted a hand to grab the shampoo and started rubbing it into her hair.

"That feels so good…" she breathed and closed her eyes. Her hands started outlining my arm and chest muscles grabbing a soap bar to slowly wash me. I moved her head under the water while her washing turned to more delicate areas of my body. I moaned into her mouth and held her closer. When she finished, she grabbed some more shampoo and hovered slightly to massage it into my hair.

Oh the pleasures of mastering gravity… It made everything way less awkward letting us fit together perfectly under the water. Videl pulled and caressed my hair while washing it clean and the sensation was enough to drive me straight to the edge. I found her mouth again and let my tongue play with hers as we rinsed off.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear. She responded by hugging me close and letting out a moan. I gripped her legs and sighed in pure ecstasy into her neck, followed by small kisses trailing back to her lips. She smiled and stared into my eyes full of affection.

"I love you to" she said. And with that, I switched off the water and I climbed out feeling very satisfied and rather relieved from everything that had happened earlier.

"That was great…" said Videl blissfully following me out to dry off. "Time for round two?" she mused looking at me sultrily. She floated gracefully over to me and pressed my head to her chest.

"I'm down" I responded enthusiastically. I loved it when we moved to the bed after making love in the shower.

"Don't you mean… up?" she smirked looking downwards. I laughed and carried her out the door. Halfway to the bed I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me trip in mid-air and face plant into the carpet. Videl rolled out of the way and quickly covered herself up with the bedding.

For standing in the doorway was my little brother.


	4. Chapter 3 Azula on Ice

A/N Okay - time to enter Avatar land. This is after the war and in Azula POV

Chap. 3 Azula on Ice

There was no escape. Trapped by pounds of hard ice and snow ready to bury me. All it would take was a bit of fire and I would be either crushed or drowned. This is how _they _planned it. The avatar was such a weakling he couldn't even take a life. So _they_ put me here hoping I'd do the job for him.

At first I had considered trying to blast myself out… to be honest it was more like a screaming match with myself at the time… I know I couldn't think straight then, how else would those weaklings have beaten me-Firelord Azula? But I couldn't give in and end my miserable existence because it was exactly what _they _wanted me to do! Spring the trap and die. I wouldn't have minded the dying part… but I _couldn't_ oblige the avatar and his pity weakness for execution. For a while all that kept me going was picturing their aggravated faces when they realized I was still alive.

Only once was my icy cell inspected after my imprisonment. It had to have been at least three moons since they put me here. A whole team of water benders led by that bitch Katra or something ripped a hole in the side of the ice mountain and held a portion up while a few men came in to observe my status. I remember giving some sort of attempt at escape by lunging at one of the men, but found I was paralyzed by some strange chi power.

"No you don't." I remember hearing _her _voice. She wasn't smug or smirking like I expected. Her face was hard and angry. Apparently whatever she was doing to me she was not enjoying in the least bit. I could tell that no one in the party was happy about finding a body that still breathed in the mountain that day.

I don't know when my mind separated itself from my body… but as the days dragged on in this gigantic frozen prison, I could feel what little control I had left slipping and it was now to the point where my consciousness was only a spectator to my body. It was curious that all the basic survival functions of my body continued in my absence… almost like it was on autopilot. (That was a fairly new term we had used when we let the air blimps fly themselves). I watched as I drank water from the walls and ate the scraps of food that slid down the long ice chute every day. I even kept myself warm and did basic calisthenics to keep from freezing or withering completely on instinct. All while my mind dwelled on freedom, firebending, and revenge. But there was nowhere to go, nothing to do, and no one to expect help from.

I was out of cards to play. I was no longer my cold calculating and manipulative self simply because there was nothing to plan and no one to use.

I was alone. Sometimes I saw tears I couldn't feel roll down my cheeks. The only person who would want to see me free and alive was father… I hoped. I hadn't heard his fate from anyone since the day I fell. Assuming the avatar kept him alive just like me, there was a good chance he could escape and somehow find me… My father had supporters, people that had the same views as him.

I had no one. No one in the fire nation would ever consider busting out the crazy girl who banished half the palace. I was dead to the world. Abandoned by everyone and everything in a hole at the northern cap.

It could have been weeks, months-years since my mind disconnected itself completely to the time I found myself feeling the sun again. I thought I was hallucinating, dreaming, or had somehow died finally because it seemed as if most of the mountain had been melted away above me.

My thoughts were confirmed when I saw a human-like being perched on an outcropping that was obviously some sort of spirit monster ready to take me away. The creature was mostly white, but with a slight purple hue to its head and torso. My first impression (which is usually never wrong) of the monster was that it was some sort of regal ice demon. I was petrified, or at least my body was, and all I could do was stare.

It glared at me. Not in an evil way, but more like it was studying me, judging me. It made a quick motion and I rose with my body realizing the ice beneath me was pushing me upwards. Ok, ice, check. It-now on closer inspection was a he, but still not human-was wearing a pale sort of armor that matched the rest of his body. He pulled some parchment out of his armor and in one swift movement closed the distance between my body and him.

"Are you perhaps…" he gave almost a knowing smirk. "Princess Azula?"

I may have whimpered a little bit and was in no condition to reply. I could only imagine what was written on the parchment… Things I had done in my life most likely… Listed nice and neat for my spiritual judgment.

He bent down getting right in my face. He looked at the paper, then back at me. He reached out and brushed my mangled, uneven bangs out of my eyes, then looked back at the paper.

"Take her." He said evenly. My mind went reeling. I'm sure my body flailed quite a bit as well, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I came back into consciousness the first thing I noticed was a change of location. I was on a mat… in some kind of ice fort. There was a heavy chain attached to my ankle to the center of the floor. If this was hell, it wasn't much worse than my previous living conditions. The second thing I noticed was that my body was still asleep, and somehow my mind had become aware of its surroundings without it. Strange… if that was my real body than I would still be alive… Before I had any time to ponder my state of being however, I heard voices.<p>

"Why is she in chains?" I recognized the voice from the mountain.

"Beezle thought it was a good idea" mused a high and smooth voice. "And you read the files, she is obviously insane"

"We have no idea what she is currently capable of Lord Avalon" slurred a rough voice. There was a short silence beyond the doorway.

"Yes… her mental state does seem impaired" the first voice pondered. "However, it is of vital importance that we do not give the princess the wrong impression. She is the enemy of our enemy, and she may be the only hope we have to understanding how this planet works, lest we… have another accident." His even voice faltered slightly, but returned in an authoritative tone. "Unbind her chains. I want the princess to be free when she awakes."

I did not know what to think. More monsters which must have been the other voices I heard moved into the room and unlocked my ankle restraints. These monsters were surprisingly different from the first in physical appearance—but my mind could not be distracted from the words it had picked up from the earlier conversation. The word _free _felt like it was resonating around the room with me. What did this mean? Was I _rescued_? My mind focused itself and all of a sudden I felt a connection. All mysteries and questions aside, I remembered the phrase 'the enemy of our enemy'… I knew what that meant. My lips moved.

"An ally…" I could now feel the slow rhythmic breaths and relaxed heartbeat of my body in rest, and my detached awareness faded into a proper sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes open and with one sweep of the room remembered the dream-like reality I had witnessed here and stood up. I touched my face and the bump on my head, reasoning that the sleep was induced by that injury. I felt pain and cold, things I hadn't felt in a long time due to the mental suspension.<p>

"Fire" I said to myself, took in a breath, and let blue hot flames erupt from my hands and mouth. It felt so good to bend again, I mean really bend, and the heat warmed me straight down to my toes and back up to my face.

Curiosity got me to exit the small room eventually, wondering just how free I really was. I stepped out into a crude hallway made of packed snow. Without any clues as to where I was, I decided to go right, my bare feet leaving steamy footprints behind me. I eventually noticed a slight curve to the left, implying a giant circle structure, so I took the next direct left, hopefully travelling toward the center.

I came to a very large room that may be better described as a small open-aired cavern with an enormous and ornate metal structure in the center. The structure's form had the makings of some kind of ship- but was damaged, an obvious crack ran down one side and glass windows were smashed. As I slowly plodded to the other side I froze.

The ice demon thing (Avalon, was it?) had his back turned to me and was hunched over a small table made of ice studying something. My analytical mind whirled and immediately took in every detail of my current situation. He had to know I was behind him. I had made enough noise trudging in the snow to echo at least twice between the walls. He was defenseless. If I were to attack right now I might be able to blow his head off—and he must have known that. Yet there he was unmoving at the table with his back turned. He was trusting me.

I took in my surroundings once more and came to the conclusion that I couldn't have weak or stupid allies. A test, I thought. If not of cleverness, then of toughness. With one more double-check of any possible outs or blocks I shot a basic fireball straight at his back—but the split-second the fire left my control I realized my mistake. I felt much like a novice pi-sho player again whenever I would take my hand off the tile and then immediately regret it.

The _tail_.

It whipped out, raising an enormous mound of snow to block the fire and with another whip sent it hurling in my direction all without a turn of the body. Surprised, my instinct took me in a rough dodge roll to the side, winding me slightly. _Impressive._

I could see a half smirk form on his face when he turned, like he knew what I was thinking, but I didn't drop my stance.

"Welcome, princess." He drawled, eyes boring into mine, and I could tell by his look he was critically evaluating what he saw there. "You have nothing to gain by fighting me—save deductions of my physical strength and techniques. But I'd rather we just have a conversation, don't you?"

I should have kept looking for outs in his defense but I was distracted by the blatant error I had just made. It took the fighting spirit out of me and I suddenly felt exhausted so I dropped my guard.

"I knew she should have been restrained!" Came a jittery voice to my left near the ship. "You let her roam free and the first thing she does is attack us!" I turned to see a short creature waving its arms and storming toward Avalon. "What if that was me! I don't have any way of defending myself here you know! But sure… let's just let the psychopathic fire and lightning shooter _strut—_"

The creature was cut short by a casual flick of the wrist from Avalon causing a mound of snow to blast it back a few feet and half its body was buried upside down. The sight stirred an odd feeling to laugh at the thing, and when I remembered the nonchalance in Avalon's movement, I couldn't hold it back.

And once I started it was impossible to stop. It felt like every good emotion I hadn't felt in over a year decided it was a good time to hit me then and there. I rolled around clutching my side cackling with glee.

"_Insane_..." the jittery voice let out, but it was muffled from the snow, which only made me laugh harder. Somewhere in the midst of my fits of laughter I checked off Avalon being regal from my first impression. The way he dismissed one of his own group was clearly an act of someone in charge.

"Heh… heh heh… hahahahaha, haha…" I couldn't stop. A white hand was on my shoulder. Then darkness consumed me once more.

* * *

><p>AN So there – Azula's free and still a little insane… heh. Back to the awkward moment on Gohan and Videl's ship next chapter I promise.


End file.
